


Things a Father Knows

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny skypes his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things a Father Knows

Danny's not particularly fond of the Internet but even he has to admit that one good thing about living away from his entire family in the twenty-first century is the invention of Skype. Of course, it's also the bad thing about living away from his entire family, particularly when they're all there together and gang up on him. His dad though, he's not the type to do that, which is why Danny is so surprised during a Skype conversation when his dad asks, "What's her name?"

The segue is sudden, jarring, like talking to Steve when he's thinking about ten steps ahead of where the evidence is. "What's her name, what do you mean what's her name? I don't know what you're talking about."

Except that he's kinda lying and his dad kinda knows it. "Danny," he says in the tone of voice reserved for times like that talk when Danny was in fifth grade, and just like that, Danny knows what's coming. "I remember when you got all tongue tied over Julie McLoughlin in fifth grade." His first ever crush had been the instigator of the birds and bees conversation; Danny has long since forgotten the heartache but remains scarred by the conversation to this day. "I know what you sound like when you're with someone. So I'm asking again. What's her name?"

There's a long pause, then a sigh. "Kono." He feels his lips pulling up in a smile as he says her name. On one hand, the teenage son still in him hates proving his dad right. The adult son wants to let his dad know what's going on in his life, that he's feeling happy for the first time in a very long time.

"Kono." His dad's voice is suspicious. "She's the girl you work with?"

She's so much more than that but now's not really the time to go into that. "Yeah, Pop," he says instead. "We work together."

After Rachel, he's expecting to be asked if he knows what he's doing. He's even prepared for a treatise about not dipping your wick in company ink. He's not prepared for the deepest sigh he's ever heard from his dad. "What are you doing to me, Danny?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean, what am I doing to you?" Because Kono's the best thing to happen to him since he left Jersey and he'll defend that to anyone.

Except his dad's argument takes him by surprise. "I mean your mom's already bustin' my chops about having a grand baby in Hawaii that she never gets to see, now you're fixing to give her more?" It's hard to tell whether he's joking, especially when he continues on a similar theme. "Do you know how much plane tickets from Jersey to Honolulu are?" He throws up his hands. "Sure you do, it's why you never come visit us. I'm on a firefighter's pension here, Danny, I can't afford that."

By this time, Danny is laughing, holding up his hands. "Woah there, Pop, please." It's all he can do not to roll his eyes. "Kono and I aren't there. Not yet anyhow."

"Yet? Oh, so you're giving me a warning about saving my pension then. Thank you for that, son, I appreciate that."

"OK, you? Are a crazy man. And I? Would love to continue this conversation, but I have a job to go do. Give Mom and the girls my love I'll talk to you soon."

He knows he's shooing his dad off the computer, he just doesn't care that much. Not when the object of their conversation is standing in the bedroom doorway, a beaming smile on her face. "I like your dad," she says, coming to sit on his knee and he knows the connection has been broken but closes the laptop lid tightly anyway. 

"Of course you do," Danny grumbles. "You like anyone who can make me squirm."

Kono's laugh is like music. "You sound just like him."

This time, Danny does roll his eyes. "So I've been told." Then, with a narrowing of the eyes and a tilt of his head, he continues, teasing, "Is that why you like him, because he reminds you of me? Because if you're getting a thing for much older men instead of merely older, I'm not introducing you..."

She swats at his shoulder, still laughing as she loop her arms around his neck. "I like how you talk to one another. Even if it is about me."

"Nothing but good, baby, you know that." He pulls her in for a kiss then, slow and serious and if they didnt genuinely have to go to work - he hadn't lied about that - it might have lead somewhere. As it is it, it's a struggle to pull away and when he does, when he sees her flushed cheeks, eyes dark with wanting, he knows it's just as hard for her too.

And he knows he told his dad the truth - they're not there yet. 

But soon. 

Very soon.


End file.
